Hope's Second Strike At Despair
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Haven University - an award winning College in Japan, rumored to allow on the successful enter and the best of the best graduate. A new count of a hundred and twenty students. Will they have the "hope" to reach this "success"...?


**Hopes Second Strike At Despair**

_By: TheWildFooL_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do __**NOT **__own _**DanganRonpa **_nor do I own the plot, or that stupid bear. However, these characters that will be coming up...I own them and them only. This takes place **several** **months **__after_ _**DanganRonpa Trigger Happy Havoc**_.

* * *

**_Prologue:_**_ Say, Hello To Society's New Hope!_

* * *

_**Haven University**__...a school where only the best students go to and graduate to become the golden star pupils of society._

"Good luck, boyo. Remember, _**the world is but, a canvas to our imagination**_. Inspire those around ya and show 'em that even an artist can handle the toughest thing in the world!" the ginger man said with excitement. He smiled widely as he crossed his arms.

_Yeah. That's right...I was one of the first picks' to attend __**Haven University**_.

"Do your best at the academy brother! We love you." A girl with light brown hair. A light-hearted smile appeared across her face as she said her farewells to her brother. Two kids stood side by side waving.

"Don't forget to write! Or something!" the boy said with a wide smile.

The other boy grinned, "Guess, I'll be getting your room! See ya bro, and good luck!" A little girl peered from behind him and ran up to the teenager and clung to his leg. He looked down only to see big hazel eyes looking up at him. She bit her bottom lip as tears started to form.

"You'll be back right, big bro?" tears started to fall, "I don't want you t-to g-g-go..."

He stooped down and patted his sister on her head, "It's alright, _**Momo**_-chan. I'll be back." The little girl continued to cry, and for a moment he pondered. He came up with an idea just before the bus pulled up. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out yin-yang necklace. He proceeded to unhook the chain and placed it over her head, "Here's to you. A promise that I will come back..." he then placed his on and smiled at her, "Never fear for I am here. Keep that with you and I'll be wherever you go. And...the same goes for mines."

She sniffled a little, "Really...?" He nodded at her as he wiped her tears away. "Then I have something to give to you!" She said with a small smile on her face.

She dug through her pockets as she tried to look for what she wanted to give to him, without much luck she pouted. Taking only a few seconds to think, a small ah-ha came from her as she unclipped her hair clip. It was a normal hair clip, nothing too fancy or extremely frilly about it. It was orange, white and green. She then stood on the tip of her toes to place the clip in his hair. "There's my promise gift to you!"

He brushed his fingertips across the hair clip. With a small smile he stood to his feet with bags in hand. "Then it is a promise." He nodded and then looked at the rest of his family, he smiled. He then stepped onto the bus, noticing that it wasn't what he expected. The bus did not resemble a normal school bus, but that of a travel bus, with built in television on the back of each seat and storage places above the seats. It was like luxury compared to anything else.

_It was pretty difficult saying good-bye to my **family**. Especially, my baby sister. She's my best friend, and I love her a ton. Though, what would have happened if I hadn't taken this opportunity? Where would my family be? In more poverty? No. I couldn't - wouldn't allow that to happen. Never._

He walked to the back of the bus, getting a few stares a looks from the other students. Most weren't exactly pleasant. Perhaps it was his clothes? Maybe they just didn't like the way he looked? He didn't know, and could careless. He placed his bags above an empty seat and sat down with a sigh. He looked out the window to see his family wave to him. He waved back at them as the bus drove off.

_I thought about how it was going to be like to live at an academy like __**Havens University**__- probably exciting. I mean - to have a bus like this to come and pick you up! It's an amazing experience...well the bus is, so far. But, I don't have an **doubts that the school will be twice as good and promising**. I mean - **the pamphlets** that were sent in the mail...it specifically said it has it's own **built in hotel**! That's something that you'll never see in an everyday normal community college - nor a private college for that matter._

"How many more people we have to pick up? I'm ready to get off this bus..." one guy exclaimed. He had light brown coloured hair dyed with orange tips and was styled like a greaser, but he worn a navy blue suit, with a loose tie. He had several piercings in both his ears and was chewing menacingly on what seemed to be - a toothpick. He also had a half platinum half gold septum gauge nose piercing. "Like, I'm pretty damn sure the _**damn thing**_ or _**on-fucking-line ****said that there will be several stops for the buses, but only a few students on each bus ride**_."

_That's right...the website did say that there were going to be **several stops** for the buses. It's odd...I kinda wonder though - if some of the new students **drove** there?_

"Sounds stupid too me..." a girl poked her head up from her newspaper she was reading. "This bus is the size of god-knows-what and there are only..." She stood up and counted the tops of peoples heads, "..._**Twelve people**_. What is with that?"

"Who cares?! _**Our futures are gonna get a helluva lot better once we graduate from that school**_ right?! So, _**it don't really matter how many people**_ are on board." One guy from the front exclaimed.

"He has a point," came a cheery voice from the back of the bus, "We aren't here to worry about how they choose to operate the bus, or even how many students they wish to put on the bus. We...received that _**special invitation **_now all we would possibly need to worry about is graduating and becoming the best people the society could ever possibly have!"_**  
**_

A darker skinned guy sitting across from her, peeked over with an eyebrow arched. "Uh...could ya like, I dunno...elaborate or somethin'?" He had wild curly dirty blonde hair with a few whiskers and chin hairs. He also sported three eyebrow piercings. He had a shirt with the print of a weed symbol and harem pants with wild and randomize colours on it. "Like...seriously though...ya know what? Whatever, you're probably right. We shouldn't worry 'bout somethin' that hardly pertains to us, yeah?"

"Ugh, what is this annoying sounds coming from behind me? It seems to utter useless crap and simpleminded nonsense."

_Whoever that guy is sitting in front of him is right - in a way. What sort of **question** was he trying to ask in the first place...?_

"Don't be rude, dude! Crude people like you...so awful to say something like that to a person!" The curly haired teenager exclaimed half-defensively and half-insulted. "Like, bro...seriously. I hope you are like, not actually like this when we like-"

"And more complete and utter garbage comes spewing from that trap of yours...? It's sickening to be honest - listening to you talk."

"Yo, shut the fuck up back there! Don't need to be hearin' shit from a fucker like you!" the teenager with the greaser hairstyle. He peeked from the seat he was sitting at, "You've been runnin' your mouth for the whole damn ride. And ain't nobody been talkin' to ya or even askin' ya an damn questions. All that's been comin' from your fuckin' mouth is fuckin' insults...that all ya know, wussy boy?"

"Oh - so now the gorilla has something to say? I am quite amused at how many zoo animals they allowed into Havens University..."

"The fuck you call me?!" He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Betcha you won't be sayin' that when I re-arrange that mug of yours!"

_Yikes, scary guy. Is the bus driver seriously just going to let a fight break out on his bus...? These **are **supposed to be the best of the best attending this school...maybe **this guy **is the only one with an attitude like that..._

Everyone else on the bus, started to talk among themselves in agreement. Just before anything else was about to happen, the curly haired guy groaning like he was hit with a baseball bat.

"Ngh...anyone else...feel strange? Or is it..." before he could finish he passed out. The girl reading the newspaper quickly got up to go help him, but clutched her head and keeled over as well. One by one everyone started dropping like bricks.

"What the hell...?" He questioned silently as darkness welcomed his being.

The 'bus driver' looked behind his shoulder to see some students litter the walkway and most slumped over in their seats. He grinned and patched in, "Jobs done, I'm gonna drop this load off."

_"Ahh, astounding, amazing, BEARtastic! Things are certainly going according to plan..."_

"Heh, yeah. These little shits will wake up, thinkin' that they fell asleep the whole way." He paused for a moment and then started the ignition, "Let me know if there are more of these shitbags that need to be 'dropped' off, yeah?" He heard a maniacal laugh on the receiver, his grin only widened.

* * *

_**Preview Of Next Chapter:**_

_"Wow...they have so many things here!" Keiko ran up to a giant model of a bear. She checked every inch and corner with enthusiasm._

_Felix walked up beside her, "...I dunno, don't seem like nuthin' that's supposed to be in a school environment." He fiddled with his chin hairs for a moment as he eyed the carved bear._

_"Yes, I can spot a few things that don't belong here..." Kwan exclaimed as he examined something on the opposite side. He had steel gray eyes and pitch black hair._

_"The fuck you say?! Wanna get your ass beat pansy?!" Haruto cracked his knuckles and rolled up his sleeves. They both stood at the same height as Kwan, who smirked._

_"I believe you have forgotten my Ultimate..." Kwan's smirk then disappeared as he ran his hand through his long pitch black hair. Haruto's fist shook as he continued to glare him._

_Felix looked from the corner of his eye with a wicked grin, "You know Kwan...you really are fuckin' full of it aren't you? It wouldn't matter to me if you were the strongest man on earth, I'm sure I'd beat the living hell out of a guy like you...but not before torturing. I don't normally say these things...but you - you're obviously gonna be a huge pain in the fuckin' ass you shitbag." There was wild gleam within his eyes as he continued to look in Haruto and Kwan's direction._

_"I've gotta say, Kwan you have been giving these fellow students a hard time...why might this be?" Saito asked calmly as he tucked his reading glasses in his suit pocket. Everyone stood their in silence as the tension in the air increased._


End file.
